


Adoption

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Adoption, Cute, M/M, Tk is a dad, carlos is a dad, owen is a grandad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: TK saves boy from a fire and he adopts him after learning his parents passed in the fire.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	1. Adoption

Adoption

TK carried the lone boy out of the house being watered down. He took off his mask and looked at the boy. She was sleeping in TK's arms, face buried in his neck.

He looked up to his father who shook his head to him. He had no parents anymore. TK immediately pitied the boy, but he wouldn't let go. He was twelve-- that TK learned later on -- and an orphan. 

TK felt pity on the boy, so much that he went to Child Protective Services. He wanted to adopt the boy.

He had learned from the lady he refused to sleep or eat, only murmuring a name. "Tyler Kennedy."

Owen went with TK to the CPS. He signed the papers with Owen co-signing to check in on the boy. TK learned the boys name was Joey. TK saw the boy immediately smile when he saw him. He ran over and TK held him on the way out. 

Joey leaned into TK and buried his face in his neck. TK held him all the way back to his house, soon getting him settled into the house. Joey passed out in his arms and Owen kissed TK's forehead as he was heading out to head to work.

TK laid back on the bed and held the boy close. This was one of the best decisions hes made in a while.

~~~~

When Carlos knocked on the door of the Strand house, he was no expecting to see a young boy open the door.

"Dad! He's here!" He heard muffled curses then a disheveled TK came around the corner and into his view.

"Hey, there." Carlos said and TK smiled. He opened the door wider and Carlos walked in. "And who's this little man?" Carlos said as Joey ran and hid behind TK. 

"Carlos, this is my new son, Joey. Joey, this is my boyfriend, Carlos." The small blonde boy peeked out at Carlos and smiled. 

TK smiled at Joey and then at Carlos. Joey came out a little more as Carlos walked a little closer.

Joey looked up at TK and the brunette nodded. Joey walked over to Carlos, taking small steps. Carlos crouched down, coming to eye level with the boy.

They stared at each other for a minute, eyes searching the others. Then Hoey launched forward, wrapping his arms around his neck, hugging him tight. 

Carlos wrapped his arms around the boys middle, looking up and seeing TK smile wide.

Carlos stood up, taking the boy in his arms up. Joey squealed happily and in surprise, wrapping his legs around Carlos' middle too.

TK chuckled and rubbed Joey's back, kissing Carlos's cheek in the process. Joey laid his head in Carlos's neck, gently falling asleep.

"Told you he is warm and calming." TK whispered and Joey giggled, Carlos rolling his eyes. TK waved Carlos over, the latino carrying Joey to TK's room. He laid Jowey down in the sheets, kissing his forehead.

"Are you and dad coming back?" His small had a death grip on on Carlos's larger one. Carlos sat down and held the boys hand tightly.

"I will not let anything happen to us, bubba. I promise. Dad and I will be back." Carlos pulled the boy close. Joey gripped his shirt, holding on tightly. "And..here." Carlos reached into his back pocket and pulling out his badge.

"I need this for my shift tomorrow, so, I'll have to come back for it." Carlos smiled and so did Joey. Joey clutched the badge to his chest.

"Now, get some sleep, bubba." Carlos kissed his cheek and stood. Joey curled into the sheets and smiled. Carlos left the room and turned off the lights. TK looked a little more put together when Carlos walked out. 

TK smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You're an amazing father."

"And so are you, Tyler Kennedy." Carlos leaned down and pecked his lips, smiling. TK smiled as the door opened quietly, revealing Owen in all of his tired glory.

"Hey, there, boys." Owen said as he approached, yawning gently. TK smiled and gripped Carlos's hand.

"Sir." Carlos replied and Owen chuckled gently.

"Please, Carlos. Off-shift, call me Owen." Owen smiled and so did Carlos. "Well, I shouldn't keep you two lovebirds awaiting. Go go." He waved his hand and TK kissed his father's cheek.

"Dont forget about Joey's med at midnight." TK said and Owen smiled.

"How could I?" Owen retorted and the two men laughed gently, leaving the house and getting into Carlos's car, heading toward the diner for their dinner "date".


	2. Adoption, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey asked Carlos to adopt him also and with TK's permission, he does.
> 
> Requested!  
> I need more of this 👏🏼👏🏼👏🏼 I need one of Joey asking if Carlos Can adopt him and another one of Carlos adopting 👏🏼Joey 👏🏼🥺 pleas pleas pleas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for suggesting this!

It had been two months since Joey and Carlos had officially met. Carlos came around much more often to be with the kid and TK - though he would say he was there more for TK even when TK knew it was for Joey - he wanted to be there for them.

One night, he was lying in his bed with TK cuddled into one side, passed out, while Joey was on the other, still awake. 

Carlos was too.

They just laid there, no talking, just listening to the easy breaths of the other males in the room.

"Want you to be my papa." Joey whispered gently, eyes fluttering ever so lightly. Carlos's breath caught in his chest, eyes floating down to the boy on his chest. 

Joey's eyes were bright, but tired, staring at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure, bubba." Carlos replied. "I'll talk to Dad tomorrow." Carlos smiled and so did Joey. Joey laid down and shifted gently, curling against him and falling asleep. Carlos looked down at the two males sleeping on his chest. 

He smiled and let his own eyes shut, being whisleed away into the slumber of his two best people breathing.

~~~~

Carlos smiled as he watched uniformed TK carry out a tired and yawning Joey, holding him on his hip.

"Hey, bubba." Carlos cooed as Joey made grabby hands to him. Carlos took the small boy from TK's arms as he laid his head on his shoulder. 

"So, kid. You wanna come to work with me?" Carlos asked and Joey nodded gently.

"Wanna stay with Papa." He whispered and TK broke into a smile. Carlos smiled and rubbed the boys back, kissing his cheek.

"Good."

~~~~

After Carlos got off his shift, he walked to CPS with Owen and TK. They got him checked out and he signed the papers. Once that was done, Carlos and TK headed home with Joey, ready for a relaxing night before a string of 24 hour shifts.

Carlos laid on the couch that night with the boy and his boyfriend watching a movie. TK was - as per usual - passed out and Carlos looked down at Joey.

"I'm your papa, bubba." Joey's head shot up and his eyes twinkled, tears soon erupting as he dug in close to Carlos.

The older man smiled and hugged him back just as tight, keeping him as close as he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> This was cute and fun to write!


End file.
